Joyeux Noël !
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: En se promenant dans Magnolia avec Happy, Lucy tombe sur Wendy en pleures. En effet, cette dernière s'est disputée avec Carla qui s'est enfuit. Happy réussira-t-il à la retrouver ? Admettra-t-elle ses sentiments pour lui ? Pardonnera-t-elle à Wendy ?


**Bonjour! Voici un petit One-shot pour Noël! Principalement Cappy (Happy x Carla) et quelques légères références au NaLu (Natsu x Lucy).Je tiens également à remercier Rick de me soutenir.**

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia, 24 décembre.<em>

**PDV Lucy**

Je marchais dans les rues en faisant les boutiques à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Natsu avec Happy. Nous étions le 24 décembre et je n'avais rien trouvé à offrir à Natsu! Mais que pouvais-je offrir à ce Dragon Slayer du feu complètement infernal ? Je devais absolument trouver quelque chose ! La fête de Fairy Tail pour Noël était ce soir !

-« Alors Lucy…Que vas-tu offrir à Natsu ? Me demanda Happy.

- Je ne sais pas… Dis-je en soupirant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est un casse tête chaque année… Au moins avec moi c'est simple c'est mon plat préféré! Mais pour lui, on ne va pas lui offrir du feu ! Et vu comment il prend soin des choses…Insinua Happy, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai qu'il est compliqué ce Natsu ! » Dis-je en riant.

Soudain, alors que je marchais et que mon regard se posait sur une magnifique bague dorée, je sentis un choc et tomba, à ma grande surprise, par terre.

-« Je… Désolée. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Excusez-moi ! » Me dit une voix douce et enfantine.

Je levai les yeux et vis une jeune fille aux courts cheveux bleus dont les yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle portait un pull de laine noir avec un cœur bleu et une mini-jupe en jean avec des collants noir.

-« Wendy ?! Criais-je, étonnée.

- L-Lucy-san ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû ! Me dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Wendy…Tout va bien, je suis là. Lui dis-je avec tendresse.

- Merci Lucy-san. Me répondit-elle avec un tout petit sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

- C'est Carla. Nous nous sommes disputées… Me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Carla?! » Cria Happy en entendant le nom de sa bien-aimée.

OOooOO

**PDV Carla**

Wendy ! Maudite Wendy ! Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? Nous avons toujours été ensemble et maintenant elle veut se la jouer en solitaire ! Nous avons toujours tout partagé… Et elle, elle veut… Je la déteste ! Wendy…

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. Une vraie _Lady_ maîtrisait toujours ses sentiments dans n'importe quelle situation!

Et pourtant… Wendy, ma chère Wendy. Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma presque sœur … Celle que j'avais élevé, aimé et protégé. Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus la protéger. Elle était devenue bien trop forte alors que moi, j'étais toujours aussi faible. Que possédais-je au final ? Une simple capacité latente grâce à laquelle je pouvais entrevoir l'avenir alors qu'elle était le Dragon Slayer des cieux, la fameuse prêtresse céleste aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que j'étais faible... Avait-elle raison quand elle disait que j'étais insensible et que j'étais trop sévère ?

Je volais le plus loin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Je ne voulais pas la voir.

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy**

Lucy-san m'avait emmené dans un café. Elle était trop gentille avec moi. Je ne méritais aucune pitié ni gentillesse vu le mal que j'avais fait à Carla.

Une serveuse s'approcha de nous.

-« Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait. Demanda Lucy-san avec gentillesse.

- La même chose. Dis-je.

- Vous avez du poisson ? Demanda Happy tout joyeux.

- Alors Wendy, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé de A à Z. Me dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

- Eh bien… Je voulais faire une mission toute seule pour prouver ma valeur. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me considère comme une débutante. Je suis une vraie mage de Fairy Tail maintenant ! Dis-je avec fierté et détermination.

- Mais personne n'en a jamais douté ! Me dit-elle, étonnée.

- Natsu-san, Grey-san et Erza-san n'arrête pas de me surprotéger pendant les missions et Carla… C'est encore pire qu'eux ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Dis-je.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Et ensuite ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ce matin, Carla a trouvé la requête que j'avais prise la veille et elle a commencé à me questionner. Alors… Je lui ai dis que je comptais la faire seule et elle l'a très mal prit. Elle s'est énervée et elle a commencé à me disputer. Et moi… Je lui ai répondu et j'ai fini par lui dire que… que...Murmurais-je tout en pleurant.

- Wendy… Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Happy, tout en s'arrêtant de manger.

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle était insensible et qu'elle était trop protectrice envers moi. Je lui ai aussi dit que je pouvais me protéger seule parce que j'avais des pouvoirs, moi. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était faible et qu'elle ne servait à rien… Je n'aurais pas dû ! J'étais vraiment très énervée…Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien, au final. Constatais-je avec amertume.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas qu'une moins que rien! Quand on est énervé on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas vraiment, n'est ce pas Happy ? Demanda Lucy-san.

- Oh oui ! Par exemple quand je suis énervé contre Lucy, je lui dis qu'elle est très moche et qu'elle est trop autoritaire ou alors je lui dis que ses histoires sont nulles. Le plus souvent je lui fais remarquer qu'elle est très lourde mais je ne le pense pas vraiment… Quoique, c'est vrai qu'elle est lourde… Dit Happy, tout en semblant réfléchir.

- Happy ! Cria Lucy-san, toute rouge.

Happy se mit à rire suivit de Lucy-san. Je souris à mon tour avant de continuer :

-« Après, elle m'a dit que j'étais juste une fillette indécise qui ne connaissait rien à la vie mais qui parlait comme si elle connaissait déjà tout. Au final, je lui ai dit que j'en connaissais beaucoup plus sur la vie qu'elle vu que j'étais amoureuse… Dis-je en rougissant profondément.

- Tu es amoureuse ? M'interrogea Happy,visiblement surpris.

- Non… Mais je savais que ça allait la mettre hors d'elle. Lui répondis-je, en baissant les yeux.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire pour l'énerver… Me dit Lucy-san, songeuse.

- Je sais. J'ai essayé de revenir sur mes propos mais elle m'a dit que j'étais bien trop jeune pour être amoureuse et ça… Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. L'amour n'est pas une question d'âge et puis elle peut parler, elle… Dis-je, en sous-entendant qu'elle était amoureuse de qui-vous-savez.

- Je vois. Et alors qu'a-t-elle fait ? Me demanda Lucy-san avec un petit sourire.

- Elle a dit qu'elle me détestait et elle s'est enfuit… Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Elle s'est enfuit ?! S'exclama Happy, en se redressant soudain sur sa chaise.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser toute seule… Nous allons la retrouver, d'accord ? Me dit Lucy-san tout en me tendant la main.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle est envie de me voir, Lucy-san… Remarquais-je.

- Dans ce cas, je vais la chercher ! Pendant que vous, vous arranger pour trouver un cadeau à Natsu ! Dit Happy avec un poisson dans la main.

- Aller chercher un cadeau à Natsu-san ? Répétais-je, étonnée.

- Hum… Ça me parait être une bonne idée ! Ça te va Wendy ? Me demanda Lucy-san

- Oui ! Je ferais tout pour t'aider ! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Happy, je compte sur toi pour la ramener ! Lui dit Lucy-san.

- Aye sir ! Répondit Happy avec un grand sourire.

- Par contre Happy… Tu peux poser ce poisson. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie… Lui dis-je timidement, ne voulant pas le vexer.

- Tu es sûre, Wendy ? Me demanda-t-il, innocemment.

- Sûre et certaine. Je connais Carla mieux que moi-même ! » Dis-je avec assurance.

Happy sourit puis s'envola tout en me disant :

-« Je te promets de la retrouver et que tout va s'arranger ! »

Je souris puis Lucy-san me demanda :

-« Ah… Que puis-je offrir à Natsu ? »

Je souris puis l'emmena vers une boutique de vêtements et d'accessoires. Nastu-san allait adorer le cadeau de Lucy-san!

OOooOO

**PDV Carla**

Je volais depuis au moins une heure sous une grosse tempête de neige tout en repensant à ce Wendy m'avait dit…

_-« Tu peux parler ! Tu me dis que je suis trop jeune pour aimer quelqu'un mais toi tu es bien amoureuse ! Cria-t-elle._

_- Hein ?! Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Wendy ? Lui dis-je, vraiment étonnée._

_- Et Happy alors ? Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux, Carla ! Me répondit-elle._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'aime pas ce chat mâle idiot ! Où es-tu allé chercher ça ? Lui dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Regarde-toi, Carla ! Tu rougis rien qu'entendant le nom d'Happy et puis Lucy-san m'a raconté l'épisode d'Edolas. Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même. Tu l'aimes. Me dit Wendy avec un regard glacial._

_- Arrête ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Wendy…Je…Je te déteste! » Criais-je avant de m'envoler._

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de me retenir… Comptais-je vraiment pour elle ? Et puis, je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Happy ! Franchement… Les romans à l'eau de rose lui étaient montés à la tête ! Comme si, moi, je pouvais tomber amoureuse ! Pff… Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec l'amour.

Je n'allais pas m'excuser ! C'était elle qui était en tord, pas moi ! Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas vouloir prendre une mission toute seule ! Ça lui apprendra…

-« Carla ! Attention ! Au dessus de toi ! » Cria une voix paniquée.

Je regardais au dessus de moi et vis qu'un rocher s'était détaché de la montagne et menaçait de me tomber dessus. J'étais pétrifiée de peur, mes ailes, mes muscles et ma bouche refusaient de m'obéir.

Soudain, je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui retenait d'une main un homme aux cheveux roses qui menaçait de tomber de la falaise. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne le laissera pas tomber, jamais. Ses yeux bruns reflétaient une volonté impressionnante. Au dessus d'eux, un dragon noir volait tout en préparant une attaque. Puis il tira.

J'écarquillais les yeux et vis le rocher tomber droit sur moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de l'éviter. C'était donc la fin…Amer, comme final. J'étais faible comme Wendy me l'avait dit. Tellement faible, tellement pitoyable, tellement indigne d'être la meilleure amie d'une si puissante Dragon Slayer...

C'est alors que je vis un éclair bleu me tirer en arrière et je ferma les yeux de peur. Quand je les rouvrir, je constatai avec stupeur que mon sauveur était Happy.

-« Carla… Tout va bien ?» Murmura-t-il.

En l'entendant prononcer mon nom, mon cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi ?

-« Oui, je suppose que ça va… » Lui répondis-je encore secouée par le choc.

Il venait de me sauver la vie encore une fois...Happy…

OOooOO

**PDV Lucy**

-« Lucy-san, viens voir ça ! Me dit Wendy, enjouée.

Elle me montra un bracelet argenté avec des dragons dessus dont les yeux étaient incrustés de petites pierres rouges.

-« Natsu ne porte pas ce genre de chose…Dis-je.

- Dommage. Il était vraiment beau mais rien ne presse. » Me répondit Wendy

Je flânais dans les rayons du magasin quand je remarquai un petit nœud blanc et bleu. Je pensai immédiatement à Wendy !

-« Wendy ! Viens voir » Lui criais-je.

Je la vis accourir vers moi tout en tenant une petite pochette noire avec des paillettes dorées qui formaient une étoile.

« - Regarde Lucy-san ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi ! Me dit-elle tout en me montrant la pochette noire.

- C'est pour moi ? Lui demandais-je, surprise.

- Oui ! J'ai trouvé qu'une étoile correspondrait bien à une grande constellationniste comme toi ! Me répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est super belle ! En plus, il y a une chaîne dorée qui va avec ! Dis-je, flattée par son compliment. Moi, une grande constellationiste...Oui, ces deux mots allait très bien ensemble...Vraiment bien ensemble!

- Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, Lucy-san. Me répondit-elle, humblement.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi ! Ce nœud va parfaitement avec ta tenue ! Lui dis-je

- Ce qu'il est beau ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses mains et en le nouant dans la chevelure bleu.

Puis, nous sortîmes de la boutique après avoir payé nos achats.

-« Nous nous sommes emportées ! Dis-je à Wendy.

- C'est vrai… Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé pour Natsu-san. Me répondit-elle, d'un air désolé.

- Nous aurons peut-être plus de chance dans la prochaine boutique… » Dis-je, avec espoir.

Nous entrâmes donc dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter masculin. Une vendeuse se dirigea vers nous en nous disant :

-« Bienvenue mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous aider ?

- Nous cherchons un cadeau pour un ami. Lui dis-je.

- Je vois. Quelle taille ? Demanda-t-elle

- Euh… Répondis-je tout en regardant Wendy.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Avoua Wendy.

La vendeuse ria discrètement puis nous indiqua un rayon après nous avoir demandé quelles caractéristiques tel que son âge, sa corpulence et ses coloris favoris.

-« Que penses-tu de celui là ? Me demanda Wendy tout en me montra un pull col roulé orange.

- Natsu n'aime pas les cols roulés. Répondis-je.

- Alors cette écharpe noire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Natsu ne se séparerait jamais de son écharpe, c'est Igneel qui lui a donné ! Lui répondis-je.

- Je ne savais pas. » Me dit-elle.

Soudain je remarquai un boléro noir par terre. Je le ramassai et découvrit sur le derrière un magnifique dragon rouge. Ses ailes étaient déployées et sa gueule crachait des flammes orangés tout comme celles de Natsu. Des flammes qui réchauffent votre cœur,des flammes qui reflètent sa détermination à toute épreuve, des flammes qui ont volé mon cœur...

-« Wendy ! Viens voir ça ! M'écriais-je.

- Qu'il est beau ! S'exclama-t-elle, en caressant l'étoffe.

- Il conviendra parfaitement à Natsu ! Dis-je.

- C'est sûr ! Tu as vraiment le coup d'œil, Lucy-san ! » Me dit-elle.

Je rigolai puis passa à la caisse.

-« Lucy-san ? Me demanda Wendy tout doucement.

- Oui ? Répondis-je.

- Tu penses que Carla me pardonnera ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- J'en suis sure. Elle t'aime trop pour te faire la tête, surtout le soir du réveillon de noël. » Lui dis-je afin de la rassuré.

Elle me sourit tout en me disant :

-« Merci beaucoup Lucy-san ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait grandit. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la petite fille que j'avais connu lors de l'arc Orasion Seis. Elle avait plus confiance en elle, voulait plus que tout aider les autres et s'était affirmée comme le prouvait cette dispute avec Carla. Elle était devenue une vraie jeune fille aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. En effet, elle avait pris au moins 6 voir 8 centimètres depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail. Cet effet était aussi dû à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui allait vraiment bien et à son style vestimentaire beaucoup plus...Fashion que les robes traditionnelles des Nirvits.

OOooOO

**PDV Carla**

Happy et moi étions assis sous un arbre. La forte tempête de neige qui avait lieu en ce moment, nous empêchait de voler.

-« Tu t'es disputée avec Wendy ? Me demanda Happy.

- C-Comment le sais-tu ? Lui demandais-je, étonnée.

- J'ai vu Wendy… M'avoua-t-il.

- Alors c'est Wendy qui t'envoie me chercher ?! Lui demandais-je, en colère.

- Pas du tout ! Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Encore une fois mon cœur rata un battement. Il s'inquiétait pour moi… Et il avait eu raison. Sans lui, je serai morte bêtement écrasée par un rocher. Je lui devais encore une fois la vie… Il m'avait toujours protégé que ce soit à Edolas ou dans le palais de Crocus. Il avait aussi ce beau sourire qui illuminait tout autour de lui.

-« Carla ? Tu as froid ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Effectivement, je grelottais. Avec la dispute de ce matin, je n'avais pensé à prendre de manteau et maintenant, je le regrettais surtout que j'allais devoir rester un petit moment ici à cause de la neige.

-« Un peu… » Lui répondis-je à contre cœur.

C'est alors qu'il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et qu'il m'attira contre lui. Je me mis à rougir comme une folle tandis que mon cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine à ce rythme là.

-« Comme ça tu n'auras plus froid! » Me dit-il, en souriant.

Était-il tout simplement idiot ou y avait-il des sentiments derrière ce geste ? Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison…Je suppose que je devais le remercier. Il m'avait quand même sauvé la vie...

-« Merci d'être venu à mon secours, Happy… » Dis-je en rougissant fortement.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas contrôler mes émotions comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi devais-je rougir devant lui ?

-« De rien ! Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser mourir. Tu es bien trop importante pour moi ! » Me répondit-il en souriant encore une fois.

J'étais importante pour lui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette pensée me rassurai. Je fermai les yeux un petit moment, savourant la chaleur de sa fourrure et son odeur avant de lui demander :

-« Wendy…Qu'a-t-elle dit à mon propos ? »

J'espère qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'embarrassant ! Comme par exemple que je l'aimais...Ou un autre truc de ce genre.

Il devait s'attendre à ce que je lui pose la question car il sourit doucement.

-« Elle est vraiment désolée, tu sais. Me dit-il.

- Elle n'avait pas à prendre une mission si dure toute seule ! C'est de la folie ! Et puis…Nous avons toujours été ensemble alors…Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait prouver sa valeur, elle en a marre d'être protégée pendant les missions. Me répondit-il.

- Protégée ? Mais c'est normal ! Elle est encore jeune pour de telles missions. » Lui dis-je.

Il se mit à rire tandis que je rougis en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Happy ? Lui demandais-je, sur un ton courroucée mais tout de même doux.

- Rien ! C'est juste que, comme une mère, tu ne la vois pas grandir. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à Fairy Tail, elle est devenue plus grande, plus autonome, plus sûre d'elle. Elle a énormément renforcé ses pouvoirs. Elle a juste besoin de s'affirmer en tant que mage de la plus grande guilde de Fiore: Fairy Tail ! Me dit-il.

- Je… » Murmurais-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne… Ce n'est pas que Wendy ne voulait plus moi, non. Elle avait juste besoin de grandir et je ne l'avais pas vu. Wendy…

-« Tu vas la pardonner ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je l'aime trop pour lui en vouloir. Lui dis-je en souriant

- Elle va rayonnée de joie à notre retour ! Me répondit-il.

- Tu penses qu'elle va me pardonner ? Lui demandais-je en repensant à toutes les choses horribles que j'avais pu lui dire au cours de notre dispute.

- Comment ne peut-on pas pardonner une Exceed aussi adorable que toi ? » Me demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Mon cœur faillit lâcher et mes joues devinèrent aussi rouge que des tomates. Il me trouvait adorable…Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effet ? Pourquoi j'attachais autant d'importance à son opinion ? Pourquoi cela me rendait-il à la fois heureuse et très très nerveuse ?

Nous étions blottit l'un contre l'autre. Auparavant, je n'aurais pas accepté ce genre de contact, surtout avec un garçon! Quel sacrilège! Une_ Lady_ n'aurait jamais fait cela! Mais actuellement, je… Si ça avait été un autre Exceed je l'aurais giflé mais Happy, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

_-_« _Regarde-toi, Carla ! Tu ne rougis rien qu'entendant le nom d'Happy et puis Lucy-san m'a raconté l'épisode d'Edolas. Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même. Tu l'aimes.» Me dit Wendy avec un regard glacial._

Je devais l'avouer. Je n'étais pas insensible à son charme. Il m'avait protégé tant de fois, il était toujours là pour moi et il était si gentil. Je l'aime…J'aime Happy, le rayon de soleil de Fairy Tail, le fidèle partenaire de Natsu et le plus attentionné des Exceeds d'Earthland.

Il était mon « _chevalier servant_ » comme l'avait si bien dit Marl.

Je soupirais de soulagement. C'était assez soulageant de savoir enfin ce que ressentait pour lui.

-«On y va, Carla ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je, étonnée de ce soudain départ et puis...Voulant rester dans ses bras.

- Il ne neige plus et il faut que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Wendy. Me dit-il, tout en se levant et en rompant notre étreinte.

- D'accord... Mais elle doit s'excuser avant ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! » Lui répondis-je.

Il se mit alors à rire tandis que je me demandai ce que je serais sans lui.

OOooOO

**PDV Wendy**

Lucy-san et moi marchions dans les rues, éclairées pour Noël. Il était plus ou moins 17 heures et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. C'est alors que j'aperçu dans le ciel deux Exceeds aux ailes blanches.

-« Lushy ! » Cria Happy avant de se jeter dans les bras de Lucy.

Mon regard se posa sur Carla et vit qu'elle regardait Lucy et Happy. Elle était à la fois étonnée, triste et en colère. Je souris. Elle était jalouse de Lucy-san ! Sacrée Carla…

-«Wendy, je… Me dit-elle, tout en baissant la tête et en trouvant tout à coup le sol très intéressant.

- Nan c'est moi. Je suis désolée, Carla. Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça. Je me suis emportée… Lui répondis-je.

- Excuse-moi, Wendy. Je n'aurais pas du dire toutes ses méchantes choses, surtout que je n'en pense pas un mot...Je ne t'es pas vu grandir alors si tu veux…Fait cette mission toute seule. » Dit-elle.

Elle acceptait que je fasse une mission toute seule ? Carla ? La Carla qui m'avait toujours protégé du moindre petit incident ? Elle, qui ne m'autorisait même pas à aller à la Guilde toute seule !

Je savais qu'en me disant ça, elle prenait beaucoup sur elle…

-« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je veux bien la faire avec toi. Je veux bien la faire avec toute l'équipe mais uniquement si vous me jurez de ne pas intervenir ! Dis-je.

- Wendy…Merci ! Au final, tu avais raison sur certaines choses. » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras tandis que je la câlina doucement. Puis, profitant de notre proximité, je lui souffla dans l'oreille :

-« J'avais raison sur toi et Happy ?

- Wendy ! » Cria-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

Je vis Lucy et Happy nous lancer de regards interrogateurs. Je me mis à rire puis cria :

-« Tu ne nie pas, Carla ?

- Tais-toi, Wendy ! Hurla-t-elle en s'envolant.

- D'accord, d'accord. » Lui répondis-je en la suivant.

J'allais pouvoir m'amuser à la taquiner sur ce sujet pendant un petit moment…

OOooOO

_Guilde de Fairy Tail, 22 heures._

**PDV Carla**

La fête de noël de Fairy Tail venait de commencer. Mirajane avait spécialement décoré la guilde pour l'occasion. Des banderoles étaient accrochées au mur, les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes rouges et vertes, des bougies éclairaient la guilde, des pères noël étaient accrochés un peu partout et un feu crépitait dans la cheminé.

Au programme de la soirée ? Des danses, des jeux, de l'alcool, du karaoké, des concours plus ridicules les uns que les autres organisés par Mirajane et bien sur, des bagarres générales.

Je regardais autour de moi : j'aperçu Natsu et Loki qui se battaient pour « Celui qui sera le plus digne d'obtenir Lucy ». Il ne faisait aucun doute que Natsu avait eu l'avantage sur Loki dès que l'esprit du lion avait mis en jeu Lucy. Natsu se déchaînait vraiment, à un point que cela devenait dangereux…. Dans un coin de la salle Erza, Luxus et Gildarts jouaient à la courte paille pour savoir qui allait arrêter les deux combattants.

Près de la cheminée Lucy, Wendy et Lisanna discutaient de garçons, faisant ainsi rougir la plus jeune d'entre elles. Que pouvaient-elles bien lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état ?

Cana et Grey faisaient un concours de boisson dont Juvia était l'arbitre. A ma grande surprise, elle déclara Cana gagnante. Selon ses dires : « Juvia est désolée pour Grey-sama mais Cana-san est soûle à un tel point que c'est forcément elle la gagnante ». Grey, soûl, s'approcha d'elle et lui soufflait quelques mots dans l'oreille. La jeune fille rougit fortement. C'est alors qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus azur. Ce fut le geste de trop et Gajeel lui asséna un puissant coup de poing en lui disant d'aller se coucher. Natsu, en plein combat avec Loki, n'avait pourtant rien manqué de la scène et s'empressa d'aller crier que le mage de glace était amoureux de Juvia.

Gajeel soupira quant au manque de maturité du Dragon Slayer du feu, alla rejoindre Levy et ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement sous l'œil attendrit de Panther Lily qui mangeait un kiwi. Soudain, Jet et Droy, eux aussi un peu soûl, commencèrent à frapper Gajeel tout en lui disant de d'aller draguer d'autres filles que Levy. La principale concernée rougit fortement tandis que Gajeel mit son bras autour de des épaules de la jeune fille tout en disant que c'était dommage pour eux mais qu'elle était à lui.

Je soupirai. Tout le monde était là sauf lui. Celui que j'aimais.

Mais où était cet idiot d'Exceed bleu ? Moi qui voulais le remercier et qui voulait lui offrir mon cadeau… Comment osait-il ne pas être là ? J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'offrir de poisson… J'aurais vraiment beaucoup de peine à le rejeter, surtout en ce réveillon de Noël mais…Le poisson n'est vraiment pas un cadeau convenable! Je déteste tout les fruits de mers ! Mais et si….Il ne m'offrait rien. S'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour m'offrir quelque chose. Ah ! Ça m'énerve ! Il faut vraiment que je le trouve !

Il était peut-être allé prendre l'air… Je volais vers le toit du bâtiment.

Gagné ! Me dis-je quand je vis Happy assit sur le toit la guilde. Il regardait les étoiles, pensif. Happy n'était pas du genre à s'isoler ou à passer des heures à réfléchir. Est-ce que tout allait bien pour lui ?

-« Happy ? Tout va bien ? Lui dis-je tout doucement.

- Carla… Oui, oui ça va ! C'est le réveillon de noël ! Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien…Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester seul, surtout quand il y a une fête… Lui dis-je.

- Je regardais les étoiles. J'attends une étoile filante ! Lushy m'a dit qu'on pouvait faire un vœu quand on en voyait une. Me répondit-il avec un de ses grands sourires dont il avait le secret. Le genre de sourire qui faisait fondre mon cœur…

- Je vois. Quel est ce vœu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire mais si je te le dis il ne se réalisera jamais. Me dit-il avec ses grands yeux noirs innocent.

- Oh…Excuse-moi. C'est que… Avec les Nirvits nous n'avions pas les même traditions…Je ne savais pas. Répondis-je avec embarras.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Me dit-il, doucement.

Je regardais le ciel avec attention. Quel souhait pourrais-je faire ? Qu' Happy et moi… Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça! Ou alors pour que Wendy sois heureuse ou encore pour que le mal soit éradiquer de ce monde…Oh ! Je pourrais aussi peut-être souhaiter que les Exceeds aillent bien…Même si je préférais largement que l'on m'arrache le cœur plutôt que d'avouer que j'avais pensé à eux!

C'est alors que je sentis une douce chaleur sur ma patte. Je me retournai et m'aperçu qu'Happy avait posé sa patte sur la mienne. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous rougîmes fortement.

-« Je… Je n'ai pas fait exprès, désolée ! Vraiment je ne voulais pas ! » Bafouilla-t-il avec du mal.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné tandis que mes joues se coloraient d'un rouge profond.

-« C'est bien, laisse… » Lui dis-je.

Puis le silence nous entoura. Nous étions trop gênés pour nous parler. Je profitais de ce contact tout en fermant les yeux mais c'est alors que j'entendis Happy crier :

-« Carla ! Regarde ! Une étoile filante ! Tu vois ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis dans le ciel étoilé une vive lumière jaune. C'est alors que je fis mon vœu : Que les membres de Fairy Tail restent unis pour les années à venir.

-« Carla…Euh...Je…Je te trouve très belle ce soir…Ta robe te va très bien. » Me dit-il soudainement.

Je piquai un fard tout en entendant ce compliment. Belle…Happy me trouvait belle ! J'aurais pu sauter de joie si je n'avais pas eu du mal à y croire. A cet instant, mon cœur se réchauffa…

Wendy avait bien fait de me forcer à mettre ma robe rose pâle avec un châle beige par-dessus et bien évidement un ruban de la même couleur que ma robe attaché à ma queue.

-« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Dis-je.

- De rien, tu es une personne importante pour moi alors ce n'est rien du tout. Mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur... Me demanda-t-il.

- Une faveur ? Répétais-je sans bien comprendre.

- Accepte ceci comme cadeau de ma part, s'il te plaît ! Cria-t-il tout en me tendant un paquet cadeau.

- Evidemment que je l'accepte ! Pourquoi ne l'accepterais-je pas ? Lui dis-je.

- Bah…Tu n'as jamais accepté mes poissons alors… Dit-il

- Le poisson, ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on donne à une _Lady_, voyons ! Répondis-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas le poisson, en fait ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

- …

- Je vois ! S'écria-t-il.

- C'est bizarre ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

- Non, tu es très bien comme tu es, Carla. » Me dit-il en souriant.

Happy… Allez un peu de courage, Carla ! Il faut que tu saches !

Je me rapprochai d' Happy et déposa un paquet délicatement emballé entre ses pattes.

« Joyeux Noel, Happy ! » Dis-je tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il resta un petit moment en me regardant puis il s'écria :

« AAAaaayyyeee ! »

C'est alors que je le vis tomber dans les pommes !

« Happy ? Tout va bien ? Happy ! Je t'en supplie, réponds- moi ! » Dis-je, en paniquant.

C'est alors que j'entendis des rires derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement et vis Lucy, Wendy et Lisanna rigolant.

-«Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna ! Que faîtes vous ici !? M'écriais-je en rougissant fortement.

- Oups…Nous sommes repérés ! » Dit Lisanna.

Elles sortirent alors de leur cachette et quand Lucy vit Happy elle me dit :

-« Whaou ! Tu lui fais de l'effet !

- V-V-Vous êtes là depuis quand ? Leur demandais-je.

- Assez de temps pour voir que tu l'as embrassé ! Me répondit Lisanna en pouffant de rire devant ma réaction.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça trop souvent, il ne supportera pas le choc... Me dit Wendy avec son honnêteté habituelle.

- Taisez-vous ! On rentre ! Ordonnais-je au trois filles.

- Tu rougis Carla… Insinua Lucy en rigolant

- Tais-toi Lucy ! Lui dis-je durement.

- Au fait Lucy-san….Natsu-san a apprécier son cadeau ? Demanda Wendy

- Il a adoré ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire rêveur.

- Et toi Carla ? Qu'as-tu offert à Happy ? Me demanda Lisanna.

- Un bonnet et une écharpe que j'ai fait moi-même. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Oooh ! Je vois ! » Me répondit Lucy.

OOooOO

_Fairy Hills- 4 heures du matin_

La soirée s'était terminée par une explosion….Et oui ! Natsu avait fait exploser une partie de la Guilde en voulant booster les feux d'artifices à l'aide de son feu… Une fin de soirée tout à fait normale pour les membres de Fairy Tail !

Je pris dans mes mains le cadeau qu' Happy m'avait offert et commença à le déballer. A quoi allais-je avoir le droit ? A du poisson en conserve ? A une canne à pêche ? A un des nombreux produits dérivés du poisson ?

C'est alors que je découvris un magnifique étui rouge. Je l'ouvris délicatement et y trouva un bracelet tout simplement magnifique. Il avait été réalisé à l'aide de perles roses et au milieu en argenté était écrit _« Hope »._

L'espoir…

« _Je t'aime, Happy_ » Murmurais-je en m'endormant.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. Une review ?<strong>


End file.
